Forgotten Akari
by Akane-Akaza
Summary: Akari always had a lack of presence, but when her presence decreases too much, Akari is forgotten completely! Will she be forgotten forever? Or will someone find her again...
1. Prologue

**Akari POV**

 _My name is Akaza Akari! I am a super normal girl with no real noticeable traits, and I have a slight lack of presence. I love my friends Yui, Chinatsu, and Kyouko, along with the Student Council! They sometimes forget I'm around, but when they do know, I always have fun! I can't wait for what today will bring!_

[7:30]

I woke up, got dressed, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, ate breakfast made by Onee-Chan, and off I went. I was very excited for today, not that anything special in particular was going to happen, but I was excited. Doing anything with my friends was exciting to me, no matter what the event was… sometimes… We decided to meet at the amusement club room around 8:10am, which it was currently 8:00am. I skipped my way cheerfully to the entrance of the amusement club doors, opened the front door, then over to the next door through the tea room. I was about to open the door when.. I heard them talking? They were conversing about something without waiting for me? Maybe it was just some random thing Kyouko brought up at the spur of the moment. I opened the door and sat down on my cushion opposite of Kyouko.

"Hello guys! Sorry for the wait!" I said happily… but… no response?

I looked at them and caught wind of what they were talking about.

 **3rd Person**

"A field trip would be nice wouldn't it? Yui-Senpai?" Yui nodded in response.

"I wouldn't mind spending some time at a theme park for a bit. It's weird of you to recommend this Kyouko". Kyouko scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Hehe, I know right? Wouldn't it be great?" The two nodded.

"Maybe we should go on Friday? We have a day off that day so it would be perfect for us to go on a little outing". Kyouko held up some tickets.

"I already purchased tickets in advance! All three of us can go! It's gonna be such a blast!"

 **{School Bell Rings}**

"Oh, school started". Kyouko said, watching Chinatsu and Yui gather their things.

"Yeah, come on Kyouko, let's get to class before the teacher yells at you again".

"Buu~, ok then.." Kyouko got up from her position and grabbed her bag.

The three left the club house, leaving one person behind, bewildered by the events that just took place. Her mind running at 100 miles per hour, trying to comprehend what happened. She sat, still on her cushion with a look of utter shock of her face.

 _Outing… Theme Park… Three Tickets… What.. About.. Me?_ Akari slumped down on the table, having processed what happened. Her emotions filled her heart to the rim as tears started to form. Her body shaking from her quickly saddening figure. She clenched her fist, before relaxing it and letting out a sob like gasp. _They.. Forgot.. About me?_


	2. Can You See Me?

**Authors Note**

 **I'm sorry for the little context and short prologue, but I'm going to make this Chapter much longer. Also I will hopingly be posting 1-2 Chapters a week!**

 **Authors Note**

Akari walked to class, a slight feeling of loneliness hung upon her. She enters the room, not even noticed by Chinatsu. She didn't expect Himawari or Sakurako to notice since they almost always fought and paid little attention to anything else. She sat down at her desk, pulling out her books and pencil, and got ready for class to start.

 _Why did Chinatsu not notice me when I walked in? She always says hi…_ Akari looks at Chinatsu. _Except when she is fantasizing about Yui, which she doesn't look like she is at the moment. Maybe I should ask her?_

"Chinatsu-Chan?" Chinatsu didn't respond, still looking towards the front of the class with a serious face.

"... China-Chan?" Chinatsu still didn't respond, not even flinching.

 _What's going on? She usually tells me not to call her 'China-Chan' when I say it.. But she didn't even flinch.. Is she ok? Maybe she is so focused on the class beginning that she didn't hear me?.. Yeah.. That's probably it.._ Akari was satisfied with her answer and sat properly in her chair again. Just as she did, the teacher walked in.

"Alright everyone, take your seats". The teacher reached the front of the class and to the stand. She took out a clipboard of the class attendance.

"Alright then.. Kiyomi-San?"

"Here!"

"Teresa-San?"

"Here".

The teacher called out each students names as usual. Akari didn't really take notice of it until Sakurako was called since she called before Himawari and Chinatsu.

"Azusa-san?"

"Here".

"Chinatsu-Chan?"

"Here!"

Akari looked at the teacher, waiting for her name to be called so she could respond. The Teacher looked at the paper, righting a few things, then handed the clipboard to one of the student to take to the staff room.

"Wait! Sensei! My name wasn't called yet!" I called out, but the teacher took no notice.

The notice that every student in the class along with the teacher hadn't even made any sort of response to my call caught Akari off guard.

 _Can they hear me? I shouted pretty loudly.._ Akari was more bewildered than she was with the amusement club. It wasn't just her friends that didn't take notice, but everyone she wasn't even associated with too. Akari felt that it would be best to ignore it for now and just do the work.

[End of Period]

Akari had spent most of the class right down the notes the Teacher put on the board. She experimented with whatever was going on by going up to her classmate and poking them in the arm. She got no response. She picked up the paper, seeing how she was currently invisible, and waved it around to see if anyone would freak out over a floating paper or see her, but to no avail. She finished all the work and headed over to the amusement club.

She opened the door and closed it behind her. Yui, Chinatsu, and Kyouko had already arrived and started eating. Akari paid them no attentions seeing how they did the same, and started eating herself. Akane had packed her lunch, with some Udon in a thermos and some rice balls filled with strawberry jam.

"Thanks for the meal" Akari said before digging into one of the rice balls. She loved it when Akane made rice balls because for some reason, Akane was the only one who could ever seem to get the taste and texture right.

Akari looked up at the three, seeing that they were in a conversation. They talked about what kind of teas would make a good medicine for influenza, which Akari wasn't sure even had its own tea suppressor.

Akari finished her Udon and Rice Balls, backed up her thermos and container, and stood up. She looked at the three, then had an idea as her eyes lay upon Kyouko's Rum Raisin Ice-cream. Akari slowly walked over to the treat and picked it up, looking as Kyouko and the others hadn't taken any notice.

"Onee-Chan said that Amise Tea is good for colds and fevers, but I'm not sure about Influenza…" Chinatsu said with a sigh.

"Hoh hoh hoh, I would say that Rum Raisin can sure any Ilne-.. Hey! Where's my Rum Raisin!" Kyouko looked around frantically, looking for her frozen delight. Akari's hopes of being found by taking something with such significance was shot down almost immediately.

"Oi! Yui! Where is it!" Kyouko said giving 'The Eye' to Yui. Yui sighed in response.

"I don't have it Kyouko.. I thought you had it this whole time.. It's not like you to lose something that's so important to you". Kyouko immediately turned towards Chinatsu.

"Did you do it? Confess!"

"Oi, this isn't murder case.." Yui said.

"I didn't take it Yui-Senpai!" Chinatsu protested clinging on to Yui.

Akari was in utter turmoil. Not even Kyouko's ultimate sense of Rum Raisin could get her noticed. She placed the Ice-cream behind Kyouko and left the Amusement Club. As she left she could hear Kyouko cheering at the finding of her Rum Raisin Ice-cream. Akari proceeded out to the school entrance. Her only thoughts were to go home now and stay home.

 _Maybe Onee-Chan hasn't forgotten about me.. I hope not.. I don't think I could stand living without a single soul to give any consent about my existence.. If that even is what I'm doing right now. If she doesn't than I guess I will just go make a sa-_ Akari's thoughts were cut off when she bumped into someone. Both of them falling back and onto the ground, rubbing their heads.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?!" It only took a second to notice it was Rise Matsumoto who she had ran into. The quite girl looked up and nodded in repliance.

"Oh that's good. I was just thi-" _Wait a minute!_

Rise whispered a response, which for some reason Akari could understand now.

"Oh no it's alright, your not to blame. Oh Matsumoto-San?" Rise whispered a "Yes?"

"Can you.. You know.. See me?" Rise made a confused look before whispering a confused response.

After hearing this, Akari hugged Rise which caught her off guard, but nervously hugged Akari back. Tears fell from Akari as she clung to Rise like she would vanish if she let go.

"I thought I was going to disappear… But you can see me… even if it's just one person… I think I can survive knowing that I exist." Rise was even more confused. She whispered asking for an explanation, which Akari let go of her and told her everything that has happened.

Rise whispered that she was terribly sorry for her, and that she felt the same way.

"Y-you don't need to say sorry.. I hugged you without permission.. I'm sorry Matsumoto-San". Rise shook her head then whispered.

"I would love to come spend some time with you Matsumoto-San!" Akari and Rise turned towards the school.

They walked up the stairs and to the Student Council room where, since the Student Council members had gone to the Amusement club for the rest of lunch, was an empty quiet room. They entered the vacant room and sat down at the table, Akari sitting opposite to Rise. Rise pulled out her lunch tin which made Akari a little confused.

"Why didn't you eat with Nishigaki-San?" Rise whispered.

"oh she's at the staff room.. Do you usually eat with her?" Rise nodded.

"Don't you like to eat with the Student Council members?" Rise shook her head then whispered.

"Oh I guess I understand. They are pretty loud with Himawari-Cha and Sakurako-Chan always fighting and Chitose-Chan always having nose bleeds". Rise nodded in agreement and started to eat her sandwich.

They sat there quietly, enjoying whatever relinquishment they could get from the silence. Over time, the relieving silence turned awkward. Akari couldn't think of anything to say to break it.

Rise whispers.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I couldn't think of anything to say". Rise smiled amused by Akari. She put down her almost finished sandwich. She whispers.

"Oh.. I'm not sure.. I was going to see before I ran into you. I hope Onee-Chan cans still see me.." Akari started to sob again. Rise sitting next to her, hugging her for comfort.

Rise whispers, rubbing Akari's back to give her some condolence. They sat there for a while, and probably longer if the period alarm hadn't of gone.

Rise whispers.

"*sniff* You're right… we should get to class. Thank you Rise-chan". Akari whipped the tears from her eyes and packed up her things. Rise doing the same.

They both headed towards the door, but Rise stopped as an idea came to her. She turns to Akari and whispers the idea.

"Huh? Really? I would love to sleep over! But I would have to let Onee-Chan know.. If she is even able to see me". Rise smiles to show that Akari shouldn't be too worried. Akari took notice of this and caught the notion.

They walked down the hall together and then down the stairs. At the bottom, they look at each other.

"Thank you for listening to me Rise-Chan, see you after school!"

Rise whispers a reply.

They both nod then part ways. Both headed towards their respective classes.

[After School]

Akari awaited Rise, seeing how she didn't really need to go to the amusement club anymore, at the tree by the front of the school. Akari only had one more obstacle to overcome, and that was to see if Akane could notice her. Rise approached from the front doors, making Akari turn and smile upon her new friends arrival.

"Hello Rise-chan!" Akari called as Rise reached the tree.

Rise Whispers.

"Hehe, well i thought i might as well wait for you right?" Akari said scratching the back of her head. Rise giggled in response.

"Well why don't we get going?" Akari said. Rise nodded and they made their way to the entrance of the middle school.

They continued on until they reached the train. Akari was going to go to her house to check up on things there and Rise was going to wait to see the results. Currently Rise was the only one who could see her. She had explained the situation to Nishigaki, whom had no real conclusion.

 **~Flash Back~**

Rise entered the counseling office, since during every last block in her schedule made for her to go meet Ms. Nishigaki. Nishigaki sat in her chair, toying with some chemicals for her 'Experiments'. Rise placed her backpack on the floor and sat down next to Nishigaki.

"So how has your day been going Rise-San?" The woman said putting down the chemicals before they started to bubble over which would have been bad.

Rise Whispers.

"Hm? Unusual? How so?" Her attention was now on Rise upon hearing this.

Rise Whispers a summary of the events that have transpired between her and Akari.

"hm… that's very peculiar… i don't know if i can help with that Rise, but i do think that those who can see her and are aware should do their absolute best to acknowledge her existence. then maybe she will start to enter everyone's hearts again". The words that were just accumulated may have been lost to most, but Rise understood completely. She felt even more confident to help Akari even if it meant spending most of her life to revive her sociality.

Rise Whispers a Thank you.

"Your welcome Rise-San. now is there anything, based on these events, that you want me to do to help? i doubt i will be any different in noticing Ms. Akaza than anyone else but i would like to contribute in anyway i can, for yours and her sake". Rise Smiled thankfully to Nishigaki.

She had lost track of time as the chime rang throughout the campus to signal the school's conclusion. Rise Grabbed her things and made her way out of the room, waving to Nishigaki as she made her leave. She made her way through the crowds of people to her locker. she put her things in and changed out of her school shoes. she once again picked up her bag and exited the building.

 **~Flashback End~**

they had just gotten off the train, Akari's house being just a little ways down the road. Rise hadn't ever been to Akari's nor any other of her friends houses except Nishigaki's for a private visit. Akari opened the gate to the house and opened the door. She looked back to Rise before entering.

"Rise-Chan? Would you like to come in?" Rise nodded at the request and followed Akari inside the house.

Akari walked into the kitchen, Akane standing against the counter facing away from Akari making dinner. Akari gulped from her nervousness but pulled together some courage. _Please be able to see me Onee-Chan!_

"O-Onee-Chan?" Akari said hesitantly. Akane not responded which made Akari's heart speed up from worry.

"Onee-Chan!" Akane jumped a little before turning around. She took out an earbud, looking at Akari with a smile.

"Oh Akari! Your home! sorry, but i didn't hear you, i was listening to this band Tomoko-San recommended me. They are quite good." Akari teared up a little from happiness which followed by her hugging Akane tightly. Akane almost immediately welcoming the embrace.

"What's wrong Akari?" Akane slowly petted akari with a hard to hide smile of bliss on her face. Akari struggled to say anything through her sobbing fits.

"I-I was w-worried you wouldn't s-see me Onee-Chan!" Akane made a confused look, then went back to a smile as she hugged Akari tighter.

"Shh.. It's alright.. I wouldn't lose sight of you ever Akari." Akari gripped Akane's shirt for as much comfort as she could get, which Akane delightfully delivered.

They stood leaning against the countertop for a few more minutes before parting. Akari wiping whatever was left of her tears away. Akane gave a smile of reassurance towards Akari.

"Onee-Chan I love you!" Akari hugged her lightly again and Akane hugged back.

"I love you too Akari." Their moment was cut off by Rise entering the room, seeing how she was giving the option to enter the house and explored a bit.

"Oh Rise-Chan! Onee-Chan, this is my friend Rise-Chan! Rise-Chan, this is my big sister Akane." Akari introduced the two.

Rise Whispered, bowing after she finished talking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rise-San." Akane greeted. The three were interrupted by the kettle whistling behind Akane.

"Oh the tea's ready!" Akane turned towards the counter, taking the kettle off of the stove.

Rise and Akari were about to go upstairs when Akari remembered why they had come in the first place.

"Onee-Chan? Could i have a sleepover at Rise-Chan's place?" Akane stopped pouring herself some tea and turned to face Akari.

"Of course you an Imouto-San!" Excitement flowed through Akari as she had been given the permission that she had asked for.

Akari and Rise walked up into Akari's room, Akari getting out another backpack in which she uses for traveling and other events along the line. She took whatever essentials that she thought she would need along with some clothes and games. Akari and Rise both knew that the sleepover was more for comforting Akari but what better way to do so than to have a sleep over?

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm terribly sorry that this chapter took so long, i was on and off with writer's block and buying christmas presents for my family. I finally finished it and this FanFic definitely won't be left to collect dust in the deep archives that is !**

 **Author's Note**


	3. The Sleepover!

**Author's Note**

 **It took quite a while thinking of ideas, but i figured out a sure fire way of helping me write better and more along the mood. I may probably include an OC but i'm just thinking about it. I don't really like doing it though i learned a lot about doing a character in another FanFic of mine, but here is the chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **PS: I accidentally started writing the wrong FanFic in this one!**

 **Author's Note**

Akari stolled down the sidewalk, her sleeping bag under her arm and her backpack on her shoulder, walking next to Rise-Chan as they headed towards her place for the sleepover. Because they lived quite close to each other, they had decided to walk instead of taking the train which, in Akari's opinion, probably would have been faster. They enjoyed the nice quiet walk as the sun set behind them, their shadows lurching forward ever so slowly as they walked. Rise had already discussed along the way about how Nishigaki-San would also help Akari the best she could, and of course Akari hugging Rise in response to her help. Rise's home came into view, in which they both slowed their walking speed.

"Is that your home Rise-Chan?" Akari said. Rise nodded and whispered.

"Me too! Your parents probably won't see me though." Rise whispered.

"What! That must be lonely not being noticed by your own parents half the time. I don't think I could go without being noticed at home". Rise nodded as they reached the entrance of the house.

Rise opened the door, her mom, in the living room, sitting on the couch watching TV with a plate of curry on the coffee table. She said nothing to Rise as she entered, Rise whispering her greetings to her mother. She lead Akari upstairs, turning right and into the door in front of them.

Rise's room had light blue shaded walls and a popcorn ceiling, her bed, to the right of the room against the wall, was moderate size, with a drawer on the left next to the bed. She had a large pink comforter and more of a hot pink pillow. On the dresser stood a lamp which faced the bed, and manga with a red alarm clock next to it which read. The window which slight orange light streamed through, was just above her desk which was on the opposite side of the room, with another lamp which was clamped to the side, and paper on the desk which had soft sketches here and there. On the desk had multiple books on art and cooking, and an aluminum tin cylinder with pencils, pens, and markers inside. To the left of the desk was the built in dresser which held her clothes and items she doesn't use very often. Shelves were screwed here and there up on the walls, but just enough in her reach which held her Manga and other things she uses on occasion. Then to the left of the dresser was the very short hallway-like entrance where Akari stood admiring the room.

"Your room looks so nice Rise-Chan!" Rise smiled at Akari's amiration. Akari placed her things down as Rise walked over to her desk to clean up her drawings.

"Do you like to draw Rise-Chan?" Rise nodded and whispered.

"Thats awesome! I wish i could draw as good as you and Kyouko-Chan! Oh! Maybe you should talk to Kyouko-Chan sometime Rise-Chan, since you both enjoy drawing!" Akari said happily at her idea as Rise looked at her, considering the option.

Rise whispers.

"Yeah… I guess you're right… i forgot… neither of us can ask her because you have barely any presence and i think i'm pretty much invisible." Akari sat on the floor, a sulking expression plastered upon her face. Rise took notice and sat down next to her, rubbing her back in comfort.

"Thanks Rise-Chan, i'm alright now." Akari picked herself up, her arms to her sides making fists.

"I have to be tough like Yui-Chan and keep myself together". _I wonder what the Amusement Club is doing right now?_

[Yui's Apartment]

Kyouko walked up to the door, a kyouko like smirk on her face as she put her finger up to the buzzer. She pressed on it.

*Pin~*... She held her finger there, waiting for Yui to respond like she did last time... Nothing?... She was a little confused at Yui's absent response to her trick.

 _FuFuFu… You won't get off that easily Yui._ Kyouko immediately started spamming her finger on the buzzer, the door flew open hitting her in the face.

"Cut it out!" Kyouko fell to the floor, Yui taking notice as Kyouko was cupping her face in pain.

"Oh.. Are you al-"

"Your so forceful Yui-Sama". Yui smacked Kyouko's head and then dragged her in by the foot.

"Behave yourself alright? Chinatsu hasn't arrived yet and i don't want you doing something that will cause any sort of misunderstanding". Kyouko fanned her hand at Yui with a pouty face.

"Oh come on Yui. When have i ever done anything to embarrass you?" _Always!_

Yui sighed just as the buzzer went off. Yui walked over to the door and opened it to find Chinatsu instantly lunged herself at Yui, clinging to her as if she let go the world would end.

"Yui-Senpai! It's so good to see you!" _Huh? Doesn't she always see me at school though?_ Yui thought as she was squeezed.

 _I can't wait to have more fun with Yui-Senpai! What will we do today? Maybe?_

 _ **[Fantasy]**_

 _ **The sakura petals blew across the grass plain as Yui stood across from Chinatsu, their hair waving in the wind. Chinatsu looked at Yui, Yui's face sparkling with handsomeness.**_

" _ **Chinatsu, Oh how long i have waited for us to spend time together. Just you and me."**_

" _ **Yu- Yui-Senpai". Yui came close to Chinatsu, bringing her into an embrace.**_

" _ **Just you and me". Yui said softly before she leaned in to Chinatsu's face, Chinatsu copying her movements. Their closing faces were millimeters away, their lips slightly perked ready for the kiss.**_

"Oh Chinatsu!" Kyouko called from the apartment.

 _ **[Fantasy Shatters]**_

Chinatsu's grip loosened upon hearing Kyouko's voice. seeing how it had gradually gotten tighter throughout the fantasy, Yui gasped as she was let go.

"Tch" Chinatsu said in annoyance.

"So Yui-Senpai! What will we be doing today?" _She ignored me!_ Kyouko thought in distress.

"I thought we could bake some cookies and do some kind of art afterwards, though i haven't thought it all out yet". Chinatsu hugged Yui in excitement.

"I enjoy anything you have planned Yui-Senpai!" _Y-.. You don't say…_

Yui lead Chinatsu into the apartment which she had Chinatsu sit at the table while she went into the kitchen to get the mixing ingredients. Chinatsu rested her chin in her hand in boredom.

"Chinatsu-Chan, come hug me t-"

"No Thanks". _She didn't even think about it!_ Yui came into the room carrying a big bowl which housed the ingredients, smaller bowls, and cookware.

"Let's get started!" Kyouko exclaimed as she took a large spoon from the bowl Yui was holding.

"What cookies do you even want to make?" Chinatsu asked Kyouko.

"Piñata Cookies!"

 _Is that even a real cookie?_ Yui sighed.

 _I guess it's the thought that counts..._

[Rise's Room]

Akari had completely unpacked her backpack and had set up her sleeping bag for later, Rise had gone downstairs to make some snacks for them while Akari did so. Akari lied back on her bed, sighing as she stretched her arms out on the floor. _Ah~ I can't wait to see what Rise-Chan makes, i think she had just starting to learn to cook.. I hope it tastes really good!_ Akari got up and reached into her backpack, pulling out a book which she decided to start writing a journal about what has been going on.

{Journal Entry 1}

 _It seems that i have lost my presence entirely, and now no one but Rise-Chan and Onee-Chan can see me. I have yet to see if Nishigaki-San can see me, but i guess i will be able to tell tomorrow seeing how Rise-Chan said she would take me there on her fourth period. Nishigaki-San had also planned how help me in the best way she can, with or without my presence perceivable to her. I kinda feel that people who are told of my existence but cannot see me think that i'm imaginary or something, but i exist, Rise-Chan wouldn't be able to see me along with Onee-Chan if i weren't._

{Entry End}

Akari put away her book just as Rise entered the room with a plate of brownies.

"Sugoi Rise-Chan! Those look so good!" Rise sat down next to Akari, placing the plate on the floor. Rise had made some Chocolate brownies seeing how they were one of the first things she learned to cook in her cookbook. Akari picked up on and took a bite out of it.

"They taste really good Rise-Chan!" Akari said complimenting Rise's brownies. Rise smiled happily at Akari's compliment before grabbing one herself.

Akari took out an Othello board from her backpack, and placed it on the floor catching Rise's attention. Akari looked to Rise with a smile.

"Do you wanna play Rise-Chan?" Rise's face perked up as she nodded. Akari got out the 4 starting pieces, 2 white discs and 2 black discs, and placed them in the center of the board.

"Do you know how to play Rise-Chan?" Rise nodded in response, sitting opposite of Akari and the board.

"Alright, i will be white, and you will be black, i'll go first". Akari said placing her disc on the board.

Rise placed hers to take one of Akari's discs.

[Yui's Apartment]

Yui took the cookies out of the oven, having to avert her vision from the three cookies on the right of the tray which were made by Chinatsu. She got out a plate and carefully scraped the cookies off of the tray and onto the plate, which was really hard when covering your eyes with one hand. Having them all on the plate, she walked into the living room where Kyouko had taken the liberty of playing her game console. She didn't mind seeing how she usually did so and placed the plate on the table.

"Chinatsu, Kyouko, the co-"

"There done!" Kyouko instantly appeared in front of Yui, her mouth watering at the sight of the baked cookies.

Chinatsu launched herself at Yui's back.

"Nyaah!~ Yui-Senpai! You're so good at baking!" Yui got Chinatsu off of her and they all sat around the table, all with one of their cookies in hand.

"Let's eat!" They all said in unison, taking a bite out of their cookies.

"Mmmm!~ Its so good!~" Kyouko exclaimed with bits of chocolate around her mouth.

Chinatsu, while eating hers, stared at Yui's cookie on the plate. _I bet Yui-Senpai's cookie tastes so good~"._ Chinatsu quickly wolfed down her cookie and awaited for Yui and Kyouko to finish. Yui and Kyouko didn't take long finishing theirs, seeing how Kyouko was the one to eat hers' quickly so she could have another, and Yui took her time enjoying the taste of the cookie.

"Alright, Does anyone wanna tr-"

"I do! I wanna try Yui-Senpai's delicious cookie!" _She hasn't even eaten it yet, how does she know if it's going to be good?_ Yui politely handed over one of her three cookies over to Chinatsu, Chinatsu quickly shoving it in her mouth, but not chewing so she could savour the flavour of the cookie. Yui handed another to Kyouko, which was gone the moment she looked away. They all exchanged cookies, Kyouko and Yui having trouble finding the courage to put Chinatsu's 'Cookie' in their mouths.

"Did you like my cookie Yui-Senpai?" Yui's face went blue at the memory, having trouble to find the words right away.

"Uhh… yeah.. it was good Chinatsu". Chinatsu blushed and held her cheeks excitedly at Yui's comment.

"Nyaa!~ I'm so glad Yui-Senpai!" Chinatsu latched herself around Yui's waist hugging her, or in the more literal term; Compressing her. Kyouko, seeing that Yui was distracted, walked away from the two and made her way to the fridge to scavenge for anything tasty. Preferably rum raisin. Kyouko came back and sat down with her Ice-cream and spoon in hand, and Chinatsu was stilling compressing Yui in her death grip.

"Chi- Chinatsu-Chan-.. I can't- Breath-". Yui rasped out trying to pry the pinkette from her waist. Chinatsu noticed Yui in pain and instinctively let go of her to see what was wrong, though she should already know.

"Yui-Senpai! Are you alright?! Your face is all blue!"

"N-no… I'm… Alright". Yui lied down on her back to try to catch her breath while Chinatsu watched in worry.

Kyouko got up again, walking into the kitchen as she grabbed her 5th cup of Rum Raisin she had been simultaneously eating whilst watching Yui and Chinatsu's predicament. She sat down and dug through another cup. Yui picked herself up, spotting Kyouko with the desert, and then the many other empty cups on the table.

"Oi! How many of those did you eat!"

"Oh? neh, Yui?"

"Yes?"

"Could you buy me some more?"

"YOU AT THEM ALL!?" Kyouko smiled as she took the empty cups into the kitchen to recycle.

Yui sat back again knowing that this was Kyouko's way of passing the time and she need to remember that the best she could without clubbing her head with her fist.

[Rise's Room]

Akari and Rise sat there bewildered at the board results of the match. 32-32 were the final point scores, making the game a tie. Akari looked at Rise, who looked just as shocked as Akari was.

"Looks like it was a tie Rise-Chan. Good game!" Akari held her hand out for a handshake for sportsmanship, which Rise returned.

Rise whispers.

"Yeah, i thought that getting a tie in Othello was extremely unlikely… maybe we're in sync and made similar moves which provoked a tie?" Rise nodded in agreement to Akari's theory before getting up, picking up the empty tray which used to hold brownies.

Rise whispers.

"Huh? No it's fine, i'm still full from those brownies you made. They were really good Rise-Chan! Thank You!" Rise felt a little embarrassed to have her cooking complimented, but nodded in acceptance and took the tray downstairs to wash later. She then returned up to her room, Akari had cleaned up the Othello and was now on her phone, her face in worry.

Rise whispers.

"I'm just checking to see if i still have the amusement club on my phone still". Rise made a worryful face as she sat down next to Akari.

Rise whispers.

"I know i shouldn't be worrying about it right now, but its bugging me". Akari pulled up her contacts list to find everyone there. Akari sighed in relief, then closed her phone and putting it in her pocket.

"So Rise-Chan? Anything else you want to do?"

Rise whispers.

"Hm… yeah that sounds like fun!" Akari and Rise got up from the floor and sat down on her bed.

Rise turned on the tv and they watched a documentary about puppies. The documentary ran for about an hour before it ended, the show talking about the different species of puppies and Akari would point out her favourite breeds which, in her opinion, looked "Super Kawaii". Rise turned the channel to another show about sea creatures, which housed one of her favourite animals. Rise's favourite animal was the turtle, which had more reasons than she found it cute. They both watched the show about turtles and other sea creatures like Penguin and Otter, until Rise got a little notion to turn the tv off. Akari's head rested against Rise's shoulder as she slept, breathing softly. Rise watched for a minute before laying Akari down and covering her up in her bed. Rise turned the light off and got into Akari's sleeping bag, a small smile of content on her face from today's events. because Rise made a new friend, and this was also her first sleepover with that friend, which she felt went as best it could. Rise looked to the ceiling, deep in thought, thinking that just maybe they will be able to have sleepovers like this when this problem is all over. She smiled as she fantasized herself and Akari continuing their friendship after Akari got back into everyone's lives, before falling asleep and dreaming more about her new friendship.

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry again that this chapter took so long to get out there, exams and studying get in the way of the things you love i guess. Well i completed this chapter at 2:37am PMT and i hope you enjoyed it! look forward for more content!**

 **[STUDYING = STUDENT + DYING]**

 **Author's Note**


	4. Humor?

**Author's Note**

 **This is long overdue, and I'm sorry for that, but I was working on my other FanFic which I believe I have a lot of the story's pieces sorted out, but some don't connect yet so I'm going to take the opportunity, while I am unclear on how to connect the story's parts together, to do this FanFic's 3rd chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Author's Note**

Akari woke up in Rise's bed, she stretched her arms then looked over at Rise's clock to check the time. 7:37 Am. She was about to get out of bed when she felt something next to her that somehow she hadn't noticed beforehand. Rise was lying there next to her, sound asleep and snuggled up in the blanket. Akari looked over to her bed which had been disturbed and came to the conclusion that Rise had gotten out of Akari's bed sometime in the night. Akari smiled at the sleeping girl next to her and lied back down slowly to make sure she didn't awake Rise from her slumber. Akari turned on her side to face Rise, looking at her sleeping friend, which at the moment had to be, in Akari's opinion, one of Rise's cutest moments. She would have longed to take a picture, but one that would probably wake Rise, and two, her phone was in her backpack which was on the other side of the room lying against the door frame. Akari watched Rise, her soft and quiet breaths were much different than what Akari was used to, which was loud snoring from Kyouko and panting from Chinatsu having one of her very very lucid 'dreams'.

 _She's so cute when she is sleeping.. Kinda makes me wanna cuddle her.._ Akari thought, but resisted the urge to for it would wake the slumbering girl.. Or would it? Akari looked back at Rise, almost analysing her to see if she would wake if Akari cuddled her a particular way that was both comfortable and soft enough to keep her sleeping. It would have been much better to have cuddled before going to sleep, then it would be easier, but this wasn't the case as Akari couldn't find any way to put her arms around the girl without taking the risk of waking her. Akari softly slumped back against the pillow, looking at the ceiling.

 _That's too bad.. I wish I could h-.. Wait.. Why was I so intent on cuddling her?_ Akari looked at the time again. 7:49am.

 _I spent twelve minutes trying to cuddle Rise-Chan!.. I don't think I have ever done anything like that since… right… trying to run away from Chinatsu-Chan when she was trying to kiss me. It felt short, but it was like eight minutes! Or was that just the kiss and me spacing out?.. I don't know.._ Rise stirred in the bed which interrupted Akari's thoughts. Akari turned to look at a now sleepy looking Rise, trying to keep her eyes open whilst making very slow movements.

"Morning Rise-Chan". Rise looked at Akari then smiled and whispered good morning in response.

"Did you sleep well?" Rise looked at Akari and nodded.

"That's good, because you looked like you were having a good dream". Rise blushed slightly at Akari's comment.

Rise whispers.

"Yeah I had a good sleep too, thank you for letting me use your bed". Rise smiled and whispered.

"Yeah, you're welcome! Was it uncomfortable at all? You did come back into this bed when I woke up". Rise shook her head before whispering her explanation.

"Oh ok, that's alright. I've slept on our couch one time and I woke up in my bedroom so I know the feeling". Rise smiled then got out of the bed, grabbing some clothes from her drawer before turning to Akari and whispering.

"Oh alright, I will pack up my stuff while you do that". Akari said getting out of the bed as well and picking up the things she had brought and putting them back in her backpack. Rise closed the door behind her and headed off to the washroom to shower.

 **Akari POV**

I picked up the last of my things, taking out a small bag with my toiletries in them for later, and placed my now packed backpack by the door. I turned to my riled sleeping bag, zipping up the sides and flattening it out before rolling it up. I placed the sleeping bag against the backpack then sat down on Rise's bed, my packing complete. I sighed before looking around the room, only just now noticing the few pictures around the room. They all had Rise in them doing some random activity like fishing and even standing next to the T Rex in the Fukui Prefectural Dinosaur Museum in Katsuyama City.

 _I wish I could go there, Onee-Chan said she went with her history class in high school for a field trip. It's really far though._

I admired the pictures till a huge realisation hit me about them. Rise was the only person in every picture. Her parents weren't present in any of the pictures except for one. A picture of Rise in preschool on her first day, and her mom and Father at her side, both smiling like it was their happiest day in their lives. It felt like someone dropped an anvil on my heart as I stared at the on picture.

 _How long has Rise-Chan been without her parents?.._

The moment came when I realised something else. Said picture had been behind the door, completely blocked from vision at night and when the door is open which, when Rise is up, is all the time. I couldn't hold back the frown I has hiding as I felt even worse.

 _Rise has been alone for a long time, and I've only been alone for one full day.. I'm so selfish.._

I wiped a tear that had formed in my right eye, which upon doing so, Rise came into the room and immediately noticed my saddened state. She walked over to me, whispering to me in worry. I caught her off guard as I hugged her, pulling her as close as I could get her to be to me, my tears falling, my hands gripping her shirt trying to comfort myself and her. Rise was a little confused before she looked around the room and realised what had caused Akari to become so emotional.

Rise hugged Akari back, rubbing her back to comfort Akari as the redhead cried into her shoulder.

Rise whispers.

"I know.. It's just.. You're.." Akari couldn't finish her sentence to Rise as a tear formed in Rise's eye.

Rise whispers.

They both stopped crying, sitting on the bed holding each other. They both liked the comfort the other was supplying, and didn't want it to go away.

 **The Amusement Club**

The three had awoken, Kyouko having tried to cuddle up with Chinatsu which lead to her getting scolded by Yui. Chinatsu and Yui were now making breakfast, and Kyouko was.. Doing squats by the table with her hands over her head making a temple pose.

"Kyouko-Senpai please stop being weird". Chinatsu called from the kitchen instinctively knowing she was being stupid and random.

"Eh? Why? I have to keep my body in shape!"

"Tell that to the rum raisin than". Yui replied. Kyouko made a defeated face and sat down at the table.

"Neh Neh." Kyouko had turned to the right side of the table to start a conversation with.. Nobody?

 _Huh.. That's weird.. I felt like I was going to talk to somebody.._

Chinatsu and Yui came out of the kitchen, Yui holding a plate of Hotcakes and Chinatsu carrying the syrup.

"HOT CAKES!" Kyouko almost yelled in excitement.

 **Rise's House**

Akari and Rise walked downstairs to the kitchen where Rise gathered ingredients to make breakfast and Akari found a place in the dining room to put her stuff.

"What are you making Rise-Chan?" Rise placed the toast in the toaster, turned to Akari and whispered.

"Buttered Toast, Tuna Salad, Yogurt, and corn soup? That's kinda all over the place but alright! Sounds good!" Rise smiled and continued cooking as Akari sat down at the table.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help? I would prepare the soup if you like".

Rise whispered.

"OK. If you're set only serving me than I will wait. Thank you Rise-Chan!" Rise blushed a bit before turning on the outdated stove.

 **10min Later**

Rise placed Akari's serving in front of her spot on the table before sitting down, whispering her thanks, and eating her food slowly to savour it. Akari stared at Rise with a smile on her face. _Rise-Chan is so cute and formal hehe._ Akari picked up her utensil and said her thanks before digging in.

 **Yui's Apartment**

"HOW DID YOUR HOTCAKES GET ON THE CEILING!?" Yui shouted at Kyouko who had her 'Shy yet guilty' look as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Now now Yui, we all make mistakes~". Kyouko fanned off Yui's anger.

"This definitely wasn't a mistake!" Yui replied hastily before sighing.

Yui picked up Chinatsu's plate and took it into the kitchen. _Geez.. I leave for one second and Kyouko manages the impossible.._ Yui washed Chinatsu's plate and walked back into the living room to Kyouko playing stacker with the now falling pancakes. Each landing on her face.

"Just eat them already!"

 **Rise's House**

Akari and Rise walked out of the house, Akari holding her supplies as they walked down the street from Rise's home.

"Do you really think Nishigaki-Sensei can help me?" Rise looked to Akari and whispered.

"Yeah, I think she can too.. I just hope it doesn't blow up".

Rise and Akari arrived at Akari's house to be instantly greeted by Akane who had been waiting for Akari's return since who knows when.

"Welcome home Imouto-Chan!" Akane greeted hugging Akari.

"Hi Onee-Chan! I'm going to put my stuff in my room and grab my Uniform". Akari said walking passed Akane to her room.

Akane smiled before looking to Rise who was waiting patiently.

"You two get along pretty well. Was it fun?" Rise smiled at Akane's speculation and nodded.

"That's good. Would you like to come sit down?" Akane offered. Rise nodded great fully following Akane to the living room.

Akane stepped foot into the room to finally realise she forgot to put away her siscon doushinji from the coffee table. She almost passed out from the internal scare she gave herself as she then proceeded to block Rise's passage.

"Just wait a second please". Akane said with a nauseous smile as she rushed into the room picking up her pile of books to hide on the right arm side which she carefully chosen to sit next to.

"Ok you can come sit.. It was just a little.. Messy". Rise made a confused look but made little notion to the comment and sat down on the couch.

 **Yui's Apartment**

Yui, Chinatsu, and Kyouko all got ready to head off to school. The three getting their uniforms…

"Where's my Uniform?!" Kyouko shouted in surprise. Yui and Chinatsu looked at her almost expecting something like this.

"Go find it quick, we need to leave soon or we'll me late". Chinatsu said making a 'go on' notion with her hands.

"You guys aren't even concerned for me?"

"No". They said in unison.

"HOW MEAN!" Kyouko sobbed loudly before noticing her Uniform which was sticking out of the freezer.

 _Wait.. How did I not notice that when I was cooking?_ Yui thought. Kyouko walked over and took the clothing out of the freezer, the fabric only minutely cold.

The two spectators looked at each other, then back at Kyouko.

 _She definitely put that in there a moment ago…_ They both thought.

 **Akari's House**

Akane had made tea for Rise and herself as they waited for Akari to get ready. Which didn't take long. Akari came down the stairs to find the two on the couch drinking coffee out of Akane's fancy tea set she only used on 'special occasions'.

"Ready to go Rise-Chan?" Rise looked at the now ready Akari before nodding and placing her empty tea cup on the platter.

"Have a good day at school Imouto-Chan!" Akane called out to Akari as Akari was getting her shoes on.

"See you soon Onee-Chan!" Akari and Rise walked out of the house and onto the route. Rise, of course, waving and whispered her goodbyes to Akari's big sister before they left the door.

Rise and Akari walked down the road towards the school, both just happy to be together.

 **One School Day filled with more invisibility later**

Akari followed Rise to the science room to find Nishigaki-Sensei writing on a chalk board.

"Ah Rise and Akari, you're here". Nishigaki-Sensei stated putting down the chalk. A bunch of physics and math was written down that neither middle schooler could ever hope to understand.

"Do you think you can help me Nishigaki-Sensei?" Akari asked. Rise nodded holding Akari's arm.

"Do not fear Akaza-San. I have devised a few theoretical methods to helping you get your presence back!"

 **Author's Note**

 **I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to publish. I'm a super procrastinator when it comes to things like this but what matters is it's done and I will be working on these more frequently until their done! I hope you enjoyed and expect the next chapter to come much sooner than this one!**

 **Author's Note**


	5. A Solution!

**Author's Notes**

 **Sorry for not making any of these chapters. I want to try and get this done because I like this story alot. I didn't mean to abuse it and leave it to collect dust but I was caught up on more popular stories that I had just taken more interest in completing. I will try to get more chapters out, but they will take longer as I'm wanting to do quality over quantity, so naturally quality takes time. Thanks and I hoped you enjoy this chapter. I know it's small but the ones after this will be longer!**

 **Author's Notes**

"EH?!" Nishigaki had strapped Akari into a machine, the lights and dials around it sounded with beeps, boops, and swishes. Akari's head sped back and forth as she looked frantically around for some way to get out.

"Don't worry! It's as safe as can be! I made sure it won't blow up. What it will do is scan for any abnormalities within your quantum space-time". Akari stared at Nishigaki like she was crazy.

"Aw come on don't give me that look~ you trust me right?" Nishigaki looked to Rise who gave the exact same stare. The teacher flinching from the two sided opinion.

"I-I see… well let's just fire it up then…" Nishigaki took out a remote and pressed the button, the machine roaring even louder, vibrating and shaking.

Akari felt extremely nervous, her body and heart running like a race car as she didn't know what to expect here on out. Rise gave a worried expression as she gripped Nishigaki's lab coat staring at Akari, the angst very clearly visible. Nishigaki only stared on in her own pride as the machine she had taken all night to prepare was working. The machine suddenly just stopped doing anything, a ding sound came out and a receipt two feet long slid out the side. Nishigaki was about to pick up the receipt when the remote exploded in her hand, the blast made her jump back and fall to the ground as she stared at her charred and smoking hand, somehow unhurt. Rise went and popped Akari out of the machine with a release button and took the receipt, handing it to Nishigaki who was still perplexed at herself for letting it explode. The teacher thanked the quiet girl and stood to inspect the receipt of information.

"Alright! This receipt has narrowed it down to two possibilities as to why you're invisible Akaza-san!" Akari looked expectantly to Nishigaki.

"One: you're somehow trapped in a pocket dimension that is contained within our own and is only perceivable because of-" Nishigaki rambled off talking about things that weren't understandable to the normal person. "Or two: You're dead". Akari jumped in shock of the second one.

"D-Dead?!"

"Nonono not like that~ Your dead through a… mental form. There is a quote I shall use from an artist in America. They say you die twice, first when you stop breathing, and the second when your name is mentioned for the last time. What I think happened theoretically is that enough people forgot about you at an instance such that you legitimately stopped existing for them in consequence. Rise, me, and anyone else who may still perceive you didn't forget which is why you're perceivable to us". Akari was sort of confused but understood the most part, Rise stared at Akari, happy to have some sort of reason to go with.

"There is also the possibility that you're caught in a pocket dimension but let's go with number two first. Occam's Razor as they say; go with the reason that contains the least assumptions". Nishigaki lead the two out of the science lab.

"So what we have to do, and this is just a possible way, is to get everyone in the entire school to remember you. Of course saying your name doesn't work because since you don't exist they won't hear your name, so we need to use a subliminal message like a description or memorable moment that majorly involved you".

"There was that time me and Sakurako-Chan got stuck in the storage room, everyone was worried for us then and it might get Sakurako-Chan to remember me!" Nishigaki clapped at Akari for coming up with an idea so quick.

"Good good, let's try that first. You should try to relay this moment to Omuro-San a few times and if it doesn't work we should move on to another idea. If we can get at least one of your friends to remember than it should be good".

Akari got a notepad from her bag and started writing notes. Getting Sakurako to remember her was probably the easiest because Sakurako was always having very unique moments with Akari. Getting trapped in a storage room together, putting on a magic show, and many other moments. Akari wrote little snippets of the occurrences they had in the storage room, like when Sakurako made Akari laugh when she had the bunny ears over her eyes. Akari walked into her classroom, Sakurako was in a debate with Himawari about why double chocolate cookies were better than chocolate chip. Akari put the note in Sakurako's pocket, being careful not to put any force into it.

"There". Akari made her way out of the room to leave Sakurako to figure out the riddle she made. Sakurako to take out the note. Sakurako gave up on her argument as she realised chocolate chip was better because it still contained chocolate while still being healthier.

"Fine fine I give! Stop!"

"Maybe you should actually think about your arguments before you make them". Himawari said to spite Sakurako who was hooked and reeled in like a fish taking the bait.

"Huh?! I did! Double Chocolate tasted better to me which is why!" Sakurako huffed before putting her hand into her pocket to pull out her phone, but then noticed the note. She pulled the note out and read it.

"_ was trapped in the storage room with you. You made her laugh when the bunny ears fell over your eyes. If you figure out who, go to the science lab". Sakurako made a thoughtful expression, her mind working as hard as it could to figure out the mystery person was.

"Hmmmm… Heh… hahah… HAHAHAHAHA-" Himawari smacked Sakurako over her head as she was being too loud.

"Be quiet!" Sakurako put her hand over the bump on her head.

"Hmph! At least Akari-Chan didn't-..." Sakurako stopped talking, her mind making immediate additions and put two and two together.

"AKARI-CHAN!" Sakurako looked to the left but was met by an empty desk. She then looked back at the note to see where to go. After reading it she put her hand up.

"Sensei I need to go to the washroom!" Before the teacher could even turn around Sakurako was gone. She dashed down the hallway to the science lab, tears coming down her cheeks with happiness.

 _How could I forget Akari-Chan!_

She swung the door open, the three inside all jumped in surprise at the speed Sakurako figured out the riddle.

"AKARI-CHAN~!" Sakurako glomped into Akari, the two falling to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to forget you!" Sakurako was crying into Akari's school uniform, Akari petted her head happy to have another person remember her.

"Well that was quick, but I'm guessing it won't be as easy with the others". Nishigaki stated. Akari nodded.

"Especially the school council members like Himawari and Ayano. I don't have much personal experience with them". Sakurako nuzzled Akari like a cat, Akari giggling at Sakurako.

"That's one down of the entire school excluding us. Who should be next?" Akari thought for a moment.

 _Maybe Chinatsu-Chan? Yui-Chan? No! Chinatsu-Chan is the easiest because…_ Akari shuddered at the riddle she would have to use.

"I'm going to do Chinatsu-Chan next". Nishigaki nodded giving her approval.

"Chinatsu-Chan?" Sakurako was still confused.

"Everyone forgot about me so I'm using little notes to help them remember me!" Sakurako nodded thinking Akari was a genius. Akari pulled out her notepad and wrote the second riddle.

"Ok Sakurako-Chan? Can you give this to Chinatsu-Chan?" Akari handed over the note. Sakurako felt like a messenger of the first world war, her duty to make sure this important note got to its destination.

"Yes Sir!" She saluted and dashed off back to class.

As Sakurako rushed back to class, she felt like the note got heavier and heavier. She began walking before stopping and looking at the note. Such a small note carried such a large and important mission, to which she had to deliver it to complete. What made it heavy to her though, was the contents of the note. She wanted to know what it said, the answer being Akari but what was the question? Sakurako slowly opened the note, the words becoming more and more visible before closing it on herself suddenly.

 _No! This is private info! I'm not a high enough clearance to perceive such a valuable object! FOR AKARI!_ Sakurako sprinted forwards again and slammed into a wall, right next to the door.

"Omuro-San! You have been gone for ages! You are to stay after class for a private lecture!" The teacher yelled, Sakurako shrinking down in her seat.

"Ok…" Sakurako remembered the note and slowly handed held it towards Chinatsu.

"Here!" She whispered. Chinatsu peaked over and noticed the note, taking it quickly and reading it.

"Your first kiss at your house was with _. If you figure it out, please come to the science lab". Chinatsu flinched at the message. _K-Kiss? I kissed someone other than Yui-Senpai? Impossible…_ Chinatsu leaned over and tapped Sakurako, making a confused look at the her, to the note, and back. Sakurako just shrugged before turning around.

 _Strange… Why would Sakurako know who my first kiss was? I don't even know myself! Maybe this is just a trick? If it is then I shall just put down whatever I want._ Sakurako put down her answer and handed it back to Sakurako. "Here". Chinatsu whispered handing the note to Sakurako. Sakurako hesitantly took the note realising that Chinatsu must have either not answered or got it incorrect as she didn't go to the science lab. Sakurako opened the note, reading the answer.

 _She got the answer wrong… It's Akari-Chan but she put Yui-Senpai. She must not have remembered the situation. I will talk to Akari later._

 **Science Lab**

Akari waited as she thought about whether Chinatsu would remember as easy as Sakurako. _Chinatsu was one of my best friends, so she should be able to piece it together!_ Rise leaned up against Akari, seeing Akari hadn't noticed she was making a very worried expression.

 **2 Hours later**

Sakurako commando rolled into the room, handing the note back to Akari.

"YUI-CHAN? Oh she didn't get it… what do I do?" Rise hugged Akari, Sakurako got jealous and hugged Akari as well to comfort her. Nishigaki looked to the redhead and sighed. "I guess we're going to have to try something else… This isn't going to be as easy as we thought". Akari hugged the two back while listening. She built up her confidence, pumping up her hands into the air and then to her sides.

"Akari shall do her best!"


End file.
